


i hear you like a whisper (in the corner of my lovesick thoughts)

by AnotherShipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Reporter!Cat, Soulmate AU, bar singer!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/pseuds/AnotherShipper
Summary: Kara Danvers sings at the DEO Bar every friday night, the crowd is always the same but what happens when Cat Grant, a reporter trying to make a name for herself, enters the bar out of curiosity and her soulmate tattoo lights up?





	i hear you like a whisper (in the corner of my lovesick thoughts)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kobuzero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuzero/gifts).



> so the prompt was "Something based on the creator's favorite song" and i picked Hayley Kiyoko's "Easy my mind".

_"can't fake it 'cause you haunt me, baby"_

 

easy my mind hc:

  * on krypton soulmates shared melodies/songs, meanwhile on earth people have their soulmate's first words.
  * kara assumed her soulmate died with her planet, but even on earth she kept hearing their song, which she took as a sign to start singing.
  * on her senior year of college she starts singing at the DEO Bar
  * cat grant is a young reporter trying to make a name for herself but she keeps getting assigned to fluff pieces
  * during one of her bad days, she starts second guessing what she's doing and considers quitting and finding something new to do, without realizing it she ends up at the DEO Bar and is captivated by the music
  * kara is about to sing her last song of the night -the one that belongs to her and her soulmate- when cat comes in.
  * they make eye contact before kara starts singing, cat's soulmate tattoo lights up and she starts singing along while making her way to the stage.
  * once they are face to face kara  _knows_ cat is her soulmate because it's the first time she sings that song and there's no way anyone would know it.
  * they just keep staring at each other until kara finishes singing and jumps down the stage and they kiss




End file.
